Fishing weights or “sinkers” are available in a variety of shapes and sizes (e.g., weighing different amounts) and are increasingly available in a variety of materials. While lead (Pb) has been the predominant fishing weight material for many years due to ease of use and affordability, for example, due to increasing concerns regarding environmental impacts of lead weights in aquatic ecosystems, tungsten (W), brass (Cu+Zn), steel (e.g., Fe+C), and bismuth (Bi) weights/sinkers are now widely available.
Fishing weights are also offered in a variety of configurations that permit different mechanisms to attach the weights to fishing equipment (e.g., a fishing rigs, line, leaders, etc.). Typically, standard fishing weights are equipped with an eye through which fishing line may be passed to tie on to the weight. Some weights are designed to be crimped onto a fishing line (split-shot style sinkers) and others are designed to allow the fishing line to be engaged with multiple elements of the weight (e.g., rubber core sinkers comprise an axial groove through which line is inserted and a rubber tab or “ear” at each end around which the line is wound, securing the weight to the line). Sliding fishing weights/sinkers comprise a hole or axial passage through which fishing line is passed, allowing the weight to travel up and down the line. Each of these attachment mechanisms, however, lacks convenience of use and is prone to various points of failure.